A White And A Black Knight II: Black Vs Frost! Protect Our Family!
by Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31
Summary: Tras 5 años, Pitch Black ha superado su propio límite y ha vuelto. Los Guardianes ahora deben enfrentarse nuevamente a él y a los Espíritus que lo acompañan. Jack debera proteger la familia que a creado con su ahora hermosa esposa Toothiana; sospechando que Pitch esta al asecho del Guardian de las Memorias... desde la oscuridad. JackxTooth SandyxVivecaOc BunnymundxOc NorthxOc
1. I Busqueda Completa I

**The Dark Age of Madness**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny - Conejo**

**.**

**Hola. Bienvenidos a la secuela de "A Black And A White Knight".**

**Así como disfrutaron mi primer del Fic de "El Origen de los Guardianes", espero esta secuela les sea de su agrado.**

**Esta secuela se lo dedico a todos los lectores que leyeron mi primer Fic "A White And A Black Knight". Aquí lo tienen, muchas gracias a todos!**

**.**

El tiempo paso sin perdón y sin duda, personas crecían, otras moría, unas amaban, otras odiaban, y pocas esperan. El cielo estaba en completa penumbra. Un cambiado y más poderoso ser apareció de entre las sombras. Vistiendo completamente de negro una armadura que cubría su ahora formado cuerpo. Moldeado perfectamente a él.

**-Luna nueva… mi noche favorita.-** El Rey de las Pesadillas observo a los hermosos corceles negros cabalgar en el cielo completamente nocturno, sin luz, sin esperanza.

Sin un Guardián que los cuidara en la cima de la oscuridad de la noche. Pitch camino por las azoteas, transportándose entre las sombras de todo el mundo. Pero solo donde la noche era de Luna Nueva, donde MiM se encontraba completamente ciego. Y para su peor noche, Pitch saldría a crear negocios que hace tiempo su ahora profunda y retorcida mente habían planeado desde que comenzó su búsqueda.

**-Usar de venganza con el más fuerte es locura, con el igual es peligroso, y con el inferior es vileza.- **Pitch sonrió ante sabias y majestuosas palabras.

Las sombras lo llamaron hacia ellas, hacia donde sus negocios comenzarían para preparar y celebrar una nueva era.

* * *

En lo alto de una Casa Abandonada una figura le sonrió a un corcel negro que se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche, pero lo que en realidad le hacia sonreír era el hombre que había aparecido de las sombras.

-Pitch Black… Mucho tiempo sin vernos.- El hombre frente a Pitch era alto, muy alto, tal vez un poco más de dos metros. -Tenia la sospecha que ese corcel era de tu parte.- Dijo esto peinando su cabello naranja hacia atrás.

Pitch lo observo y sonrió un poco, el hombre frente a él había cambiado después de tantos siglos. Seguía siendo intimidantemente alto, junto con su piel aun pálida y los iris anaranjados de sus ojos seguían mostrando la misma maldad que había visto tiempo atrás. Pero su vestimenta de la época colonial había sido remplazada por una camisa blanca y un chaleco de vestir negro con una corbata anaranjada por debajo; pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

**-Y yo veo que solo tu ropa ha cambiado.-** Menciono Pitch sin dejar de observarlo.

El hombre rio como se hubiera tratado de un chiste, Pitch arqueo una de sus cejas sin eliminar la pequeña sonrisa serena en su rostro.

**-Además que tu sentido del humor permanece intacto.-** Aquel hombre dejo de reír y observo al Rey de las Pesadillas. -Vallamos al grano Pitch, puedo sentir que has cambiado… y para algo sumamente divertido!- Sonrió de gran manera, y se jorobo colocando su rostro frente al de Pitch. -Dime que es lo que quieres conmigo.- Pitch lo observo directo a los ojos sin sentir el menor miedo por él. **-Tengo un trato para ti… Jack.-** Aquel hombre sonrió de tan gran manera que su sonrisa se comparo con la sonrisa de un Cheshire Cat.

Pitch observo sus ojos brillar intensamente, así como las llamas un infierno. Sin dejar de sonreír.

-La última vez que hice un trato, me condene a mí mismo. Que te hace pensar que volvería a hacer uno?- Escupió la pregunta entre dientes. **-Te devolveré tu Reino.-** Simples palabras que pronuncio Pitch, simples palabras que ensancharon aun más la retorcida sonrisa de Jack.

El fuego en sus ojos desapareció volviendo a tomar una postura recta y más tranquila.

-Tenemos un trato Pitch. Ah… y no me llames Jack. Ese es el mismo nombre de aquel miserable que me arrebato mi Reino. Llámame Samhain… y yo apareceré de entre las sombras. A tu llamado.- Se dio la vuelta y volvió al oscuro bosque del que había salido.

_**El Terror.**_

* * *

-Creíste que no te vería?! Eh?!- Golpeo nuevamente el rostro del chico acorralado en la pared, rompiendo su nariz que salpico con sangre la pared detrás de él. -No! Y-Yo, te ju-r-ro que no l-la v-vi!- Los ojos del chico estaban llenos de miedo, el dolor en su rostro era tan fuerte mezclado con su miedo, lagrimas habían brotado de sus ojos y había comenzado a temblar.

El hombre frente a él bufo molesto antes de arrojar al chico al suelo y comenzar a patear su costado, el sonido de costillas quebrarse resonaron en el callejón detrás del club.

-Ah! Ugh! Basta!- La fuerza de cada patada sacudía el cuerpo del joven que ahora respiraba con dificultad.

Aquel hombre se detuvo furioso antes de patearlo directo en la cabeza para terminar, dejándolo inconsciente y tal vez, próximamente muerto.

-Eso te enseñara, estúpido mocoso.- Le escupió antes de regresar dentro del Club donde la fiesta aun seguía.

El silencio era penumbral para aquellos que no creen más allá de lo que pueden ver o escuchar. Aplausos de un solo espectador resonaron en el callejón junto con una risa de diversión ante el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar. Su intenso y oscuro iris rojo observo el lugar donde el chico permanecía inmóvil.

-Bravo! Eso fue todo un espectáculo.- Rebelde cabello violeta se meció en la brisa de la noche.

Pero se detuvo en sus aplausos escuchando a una creatura detrás de ella. Arqueando su espalda hacia atrás al igual que su cabeza, vio un gran corcel negro con ojos dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Su Jinete observo directamente a la joven mujer que de un rápido giro se coloco de pie, dejándole ver su atuendo al oscuro jinete. Su cabello corto y violeta era un desorden. Vistiendo solo un top violeta y un chaleco de cuero negro; un mini short negro con bolsas traseras y con un cinturón militar negro; además de no usar calzado, sino tobilleras y muñequeras negras con manchas carmesí.

-Quien eres?- Pregunto la mujer observando frente a ella al Jinete que había descendido del corcel. **-El Rey de las Pesadillas.-** Simplemente respondió, creando una sonrisa en la mujer. -Es un placer poder al fin conocerlo, Pitch Black. He oído mucho sobre usted, pero, que lo trae por aquí? Sé que me ha estado vigilando porque me he encargado personalmente de sus corceles.- Lo observo directo a los ojos. -No me gusta que me espíen.- Exclamo completamente seria, dejando atrás su diversión y alegría.

Pitch sonrió sin que ella pudiera verlo en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, decidiendo permanecer inmóvil en su lugar.

**-Lamento mucho cualquier molestia que te haya causado, pero solo estaba en busca de seres sin igual.-** Ella sonrió ante el cumplido, relajando su postura y actitud. -Pues me encontraste… Mi nombre es Bía. Porque me buscarías a mí?- Pregunto curiosa e interesada.

Pitch se dio la vuelta y subió de nuevo a la pesadilla.

**-Has oído hablar de los Guardianes?-** Bía ahora le dio la espalda tras cruzar sus brazos frente a su pecho. -Los cinco grandes… aquellos que Guardan a los niños. Piensas volver a enfrentarlos?- Pitch solo rio, respondiendo así la pregunta. -Seran un reto para mí. No me importa lo que tengas planeado, pelear es lo único que me interesa. Llámame y estaré ahí, su Majestad.- Tras ello escucho el caballo trotar y alejarse de ese tejado.

Bía observo de nuevo al chico en el suelo, aun inmóvil y sin moverse más que para respirar levemente.

-Eso te pasa por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.- Dijo ella antes de alejarse del techo, buscando algún otro entretenimiento por comenzar.

_**La Violencia.**_

* * *

Dos hombres con rasgos de familia se veían entre sí, tenían huellas de golpes, raspones y moretones. Se observaban con odio e ira sin igual, queriendo asesinar al contrincante del otro de una vez por todas.

-Ella no te ama! Ella me ama a mí!- -Cállate!- Uno de ellos se arrojo contra el otro, ambos terminaron en el suelo lanzando y recibiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra. -Mathew! Josh! Deténganse!- Grito una mujer de mayor edad.

No hicieron caso a la voz de la mujer mayor y enseguida esta llamo a varias personas dentro de la casa que enseguida salieron para separar a aquellos jóvenes que solo querían la destrucción del otro.

-Lo sabes! Ella me ama a mí y no a ti, pobre imbécil!- Grito uno de ellos tratando de liberarse de aquel que lo retenía. -Cierra la boca bastardo!- Grito el otro completamente enardecido y sacudiéndose más para liberarse y golpearlo hasta matarlo. -Ya basta! Son hermanos!- Grito la mujer tratando desesperadamente de calmarlos. -Ese imbécil no es mi hermano! Es mi enemigo!- Grito uno de ellos. -Mathew!- Grito la mujer. -Lo mismo digo de ese estúpido!- Grito el otro aun tratando de liberarse. -Josh! Pero que les sucede! Son hermanos!-

Una hermosa mujer observaba lo sucedido con una sonrisa de gran placer. Sus ojos dorados traspasaban la oscuridad de la noche, en sus manos sujetaba la hermosa fruta prohibida que origino el primer pecado de la historia. La hermosa Manzana Dorada en sus manos brillaba al igual que los iris de sus ojos, la palabra "kallisti" inscrita. Aun observando la escena, acerco la Dorada Manzana a sus rojos labios besarla con cuidado.

-Que es lo que quieres Pitch? Estoy ocupada viendo la obra frente a mí.- Pitch sonrió observando la espalda de la mujer.

Largo cabello dorado hasta sus hombros, formados en hermosos y delicados caireles. Un Chitón Griego blanco de doradas costuras y largo hasta cubrir sus pies, abrazaba las curvas de la hermosa y tentadora mujer.

**-Lamento interrumpirte Eris, pero tengo una tentadora propuesta para ti.-** La hermosa mujer no volteo a verlo pero movió un poco su cabeza para escucharlo mejor. -Eso te será difícil, sabes perfectamente lo que hago. Pero te daré una oportunidad de intentar tentarme en tu juego.- pitch rio suavemente divertido y movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. **-Nunca cambias Eris… sigues siendo la misma. Tan hermosa, tan placentera, tan obsesionada por el Oro.-** En la última palabra coloco frente a ella un recipiente cristalino, conservando dentro una hermosa Arena Dorada.

La mujer suspiro sorprendida pero al instante sonrió con placer y una chispa de malicia hizo brillar aun más sus ojos.

-Tienes toda mi atención Pitch.- Dijo sonriendo aun más en placer.

Pitch sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**La Discordia.**_

* * *

La nueva era en el mundo sería diferente, no solo donde el miedo de los niños lo haría poderoso, sino también el de todo ser que sufriera de su nuevo centro. La más pura sanción de terror en cualquier lugar de la tierra, incluso en los brazos del ser amado. El nuevo poder en Pitch era absoluto, recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, el poder que alguna vez sintió al haber eliminado en su momento la Fe de todos los niños que creían en los Guardianes y remplazarla con el Miedo, ahora no se comparaba. Era una fuerza aun mayor que no terminaba solo por que los niños no creían en él, en Boogeyman. No, ahora su poder era ilimitado, un poder que vivía en cada ser vivo.

_**La Locura.**_

Pitch respiro tranquilo, conociendo perfectamente a quienes debía de vencer, recordando su verdadero poder. Las Pesadillas vienen de los miedos que viven en los corazones, pues bien, la Locura proviene de los más terribles miedos de la mente. Cuando el juicio de un ser se pierde en la enfermedad llamada Locura. Las pesadillas relincharon a la llegada de su amo al Castillo Subterráneo o su Guarida, como él lo prefería llamar. El sonido de sus hermosas pesadillas lo hacían sonreír plácidamente antes de tomar su asiento frente a su Oscuro Globo de la Fe.

**-Calma… pronto comenzaremos a moldear una nueva Era Oscura, aun mejor que la que creamos en la Edad Media.-** Los corceles dejaron de relinchar y trotar, respirando tranquilamente por sus fosas nasales, observando a su creador.

Pitch se recargo perfectamente en su oscuro trono, comenzando a cerrar poco a poco sus ojos. Cayendo en un profundo sueño oscuro y placido que lo dejo en un silencioso estado de paz. Los corceles lo observaron y una gran mayoría salió del lugar, en busca de atormentar los placidos sueños de un niño, mientras Tsar Lunar permanecía ciego a todo lo que ocurría en una noche más donde la luna se ocultaba por completo.

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**Espero esta secuela haya comenzado con un buen capitulo para ustedes.**

**Sorpresas vienen en camino como nuevos OC. ;)**

**Recuerden, les gusto, agrado o definitivamente amaron este Capitulo, por favor díganmelo y Comenten! ;)**

**No cuesta mucho. :D Cuidense, descansen! Hasta pronto y buenas noches. :3**

**.**


	2. Jack Overland Frost & Toothiana Frost

**The Dark Age of Madness**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny - Conejo**

**.**

**Hola, espero la estén pasando bien en donde quiera que estén. ^_^**

**Veremos lo que ha ocurrido en estos años de tranquilidad en las vidas de nuestros Guardianes favoritos.**

**Empecemos con la joven pareja entre ellos.**

**El Espiritu del Invierno, Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost & El Hada de los Dientes, Thootiana "Tooth".**

**.**

El Guardián de la Diversión, aquel chico rebelde y vándalo que disfrutaba de la vida libre sin ni un mínimo interés en atarse a las reglas u obligaciones. Hace dos años así era él, pero era un solitario, un solitario desde el día en que despertó en ese lago. Hasta que vio en los Guardianes una familia la cual lo acompañaba en ese momento. En uno de los días más importantes de su inmortal vida.

Su boda.

En realidad esas palabras nunca se cruzaron por su cabeza tras 300 años de soledad. Ahora, de pie en el lugar que lo vio re-nacer, Jack portaba un elegante traje negro que a diferencia de cualquier otro, portaba un gorro y se encontraba decorado en la propia escarcha que su cuerpo emanaba, al igual que en sus hombros y en las mangas de sus brazos. Y sus pies, bueno sus pies solo tenían vendas que cubrían sus tobillos y el centro de sus pies, dejando descubiertos sus talones y dedos.

**Jack P.O.V**

-Wow…- Susurre para mí mismo.

Al observar a la hermosa mujer caminar hacia mí, vestida de un blanco y puro vestido de novia con un hermoso velo atado a una tiara de plata, recubierta con diminutas piedras preciosas que asimilaban los colores de su cuerpo... mi aliento me fue arrebatado. El blanco de su fino y elegante vestido hacia resaltar aun más sus hermosos ojos violeta y le daban forma a su pequeño y suave cuerpo. Sonreí con gran alegría, aun más cuando fui nombrado Guardián… la felicidad que ahora sentía no se podía igualar. North me entrego a la hermosa novia sin antes guiñarme un ojo, sonreí al igual que Tooth tomándola perfectamente de la mano. Ambos miramos frente a nosotros a Ombric Shalazar tambien conocido como Father Time, que nos sonrió cálidamente. La ceremonia había comenzada, ambos nos veíamos frente a frente con nuestras manos unidas, una sonrisa de amplia felicidad en nuestros rostros. Mientras que del lado de Tooth se encontraba Viveca vestida de blanco y del lado de mío, Sandy en un traje negro. La voz de Ombric se escuchaba fuerte pero gentil, escuchábamos atentos a sus palabras, mi corazón apenas podía soportar el amor y dicha que transmitía en cada latido que daba. Hasta que ambos volteamos a ver a Father Time en cuanto el termino de hablar, y nos afirmo. Respire profundo y sujete aun mas las manos de Tooth que enseguida me sonrió con ternura y amor, eso me tranquilizo, ella seguía ahí para ser mi pilar.

-Toothiana, desde el momento en que te vi algo en mi interior emergió una sensación que nunca había conocido… por ello la ignore. Pero desde aquel amanecer en que me atrapaste al abrazarme, me di cuenta que me habías robado el aliento y algo más…- Coloque nuestras manos unidas en mi pecho, le sonreí con gran aprecio mientras que ella me sonreía con inmenso amor tratando de evitar las lagrimas que caerían de sus ojos.

Voltee a ver a Sandy quien me entrego el hermoso anillo que había obtenido para ella, solo para Tooth. Un anillo de plata que brillaba en los tenues rayos del atardecer, teniendo incrustado una hermosa piedra amatista tallada en la forma de un incisivo, rodeado de cada lado con tres diminutas piedras; la primera un Zafiro, la de en medio un Zafiro Amarillo y la ultima una Esmeralda, en ese respectivo orden. Tome su mano derecha y coloque el inigualable anillo en su dedo anula, sin antes suspirar y decir lo siguiente.

- Toothiana, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad.-Ella me sonrió, una lágrima se deslizo en su rostro y enseguida la limpie acariciando su mejilla.

Tooth enseguida tomo mi mano de su rostro para volver a sujetar mis manos. Nadie más importaba en ese momento más que ella… solo ella y yo.

-Jack, desde el día en que tuve la oportunidad de tenerte cerca, mí corazón no dejaba de latir freneticamente, era tan rápido como el latido de un colibrí.- Le sonreí enseguida al verla sonrojarse. -Y tras haberte capturado en ese abrazo y ver tus ojos, sabía que tú serias aquel que debía acompañarme en mi eterna vida.- Tooth entonces volteo a ver a Viveca que se acerco a ella y le entrego un anillo, tomo mi mano derecha y coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular.

Aquella pequeña pieza de joyería me asombro. Podía ver que el anillo que ella obtuvo para mí también era de plata, pero lo que sorprendió fue el diseño… tenia diminutos hexágonos de Zafiro en pequeñas distancias del uno de otro, y lo más asombroso era el topacio pulido que se encontraba en el centro, tallado en la forma de un Copo de Nieve.

-Jack, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad.- Me lo dijo con tanto amor que apenas resistí en abrazarla y besarla en ese momento.

Me contuve y voltee a ver a mi familia por un instante, North me sonreía con gran orgullo al igual que Bunnymund. Jaime y su hermana Sophie se encontraban ahí, al igual que los gemelos Caleb y Claud, Monty, Pippa y la mayor de todos ellos, Cupcake; se encontraban ahí, sonriéndonos con tal alegría que era imposible no sonreír a un más. Voltee a ver de nuevo a Tooth sin dejar a un lado mi sonrisa, mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que me preguntaba si los demás lo podían oír.

-Yo, Jackson Overland Frost, te tomo a ti, Toothiana como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.- Ella me observo directo a mis ojos antes que Ombric la volteara a ver. -Yo, Toothiana, te tomo a ti, Jackson Overland Frost como mi esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.- Me sonrió haciéndome inmensamente feliz, tan solo unos instantes más y mi eterna vida no será la misma…

"Sean ambos bendecidos. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo. Amén."

Enseguida la tome en mis brazos en cuanto Tooth comenzó a llorar, le sonreí así como ella me sonreía a mí, hasta que uní mis labios con los de ella. Los gritos de alegría de todos se escucharon en todo el lago, donde mi vida había terminado, donde había renacido y me había unido a una maravillosa mujer… mi esposa, Thootianan Frost.

* * *

Jack despertó de sus dulces sueños pero no abrió los ojos, no, aun no. Aun no quería despertar de ese sueño que traía aquel recuerdo de hace dos años. Y la cálida sensación que en ese momento recorría su cuerpo lo mantuvo en su lugar, sus brazos sujetando un frágil y suave cuerpo que respirada en su cuello. Sonrió en cuanto el cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzó a despertar.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.- Tooth sonrió antes de reír y levantar la mirada para ver los intensos ojos azules de su esposo. -Buenos días, Jack.- El albino sonrió enseguida y beso la frente de Tooth que se acerco a la cama y se coloco de pie para caminar hacia el espejo de la recamara.

Jack bajo los pies de la hermosa y suave cama redonda vestida en colores verdes y azules claros, retirando la única sabana blanca que los cubría Jack tomo su cayado y se puso de pie. Respiro profundamente antes de recordar que algo estaba perdido algo que al ver a Tooth se dio cuenta.

-Tooth.- Jack sonrió al ver que lo observaba con una inocente sonrisa. -Sí, Jack?- Jack dio un paso al frente, lo que hizo sonreír un poco más a Tooth. -No te muevas Tooth…- Jack portaba unos pantalones café idénticos a aquellos que poseía desde la Época Colonial pero su sudadera azul estaba fuera de su lugar.

El Hada de los Dientes dio un paso atrás, justo detrás de ella se encontraba la puerta. Jack entre cerró los ojos y observo la puerta al mismo tiempo que al Hada que portaba su sudadera azul.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- Le advirtió el Espíritu de Invierno pero el Hada de los Dientes solo sonrió retadora.

* * *

Algunas mini hadas habían despertado mientras que otras se dirigían a dormir, tomando turnos para un mejor desempeño de trabajo tanto como dentro del Palacio de los Dientes como fuera en el Campo. Entre ellas, Baby Tooth observo con una pequeña sonrisa a sus pequeñas hermanas. Baby Tooth no había vuelto a su estado miniatura cuando su "Madre" había vuelto sana y salva, en cambio, permaneció como la pequeña niña de 5 años en la que se había convertido para sustituir a Tooth al haber sido tomada por Pitch hace 5 años. Las pequeñas haditas pararon unos instantes en cuanto escucharon las risas de sus "padres", el sonido del aire y de unas rápidas alas que se agitaban velozmente.

-Jajaja! Te tengo!- se escucho el grito de Jack. -No!- Tooth enseguida trato de huir pero era inútil y las pequeñas sonrieron a la felicidad y diversión de ambos Guardianes.

* * *

Momentos después ambos bajaron, Tooth tenía su plumaje algo alborotado mientras sus mejillas se encontraban algo sonrojadas mientras Jack la sujetaba de la cintura. Ambos fueron bienvenidos por cientos y cientos de mini haditas que los hicieron reír con su entusiasmo y alegría.

-Calma niñas, está bien, ya despertamos.- Exclamo Tooth tratando de no seguir riendo.

Ambos acariciaron unas que otras pequeñas cabezas antes de dirigirse a la parte alta del Palacio donde Tooth enseguida se preparo para comenzar su arduo trabajo junto con sus mini hadas que felices comenzaron su trabajo al campo, ahora que su madre había despertado y que las acompañaría, animo aun más a las pequeñas. Jack suspiro fingiendo gran tristeza.

-Así que… te irás? Me dejaras aquí, solo y abandonado?- Tooth rio un poco y enseguida lo abrazo. -Me encantaría que me acompañaras Jack, pero debes ir a visitar a North antes de ir a esparcir el invierno en Rusia.- Jack sonrió y la beso en los labios antes de tomarla de la cintura, agachándose un poco para juntar sus frentes. -Lo sé pero, aun así quisiera estar contigo.- Tooth lo miro a los ojos y se mordió un poco el labio inferior, pensando. -Umm… tal vez si tras terminar, tú puedas alcanzarme.- le guiño un poco para darle un leve beso en los labios. -Que te parece?- Jack sonrió aun más antes de soltarla y acercarse a la entrada al palacio. -Tenlo por hecho!- Exclamo Jack tras ser impulsado por el viento hacia fuera del Palacio. -Viento! Llévame al Palacio de Hielo!- Su viejo amigo soplo llevándolo más alto entre las nubes, mientras perdia de vista el Palacio de los Dientes; el hogar de él y su amada esposa, el Hada de los Dientes… Toothiana.

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Pronto subiré el siguiente, recuerden pagarme con un Comentario! No cuesta nada! ;)**

**Les gusto, encanto, amaron este Capitulo o quieren opinar sobre el? Comenten!**

**En el siguiente Capitulo veremos lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo con Nicholas St. North "North" o quizás con E. Aster Bunnymund "Bunny"? O tal vez con la siguiente pareja entre los Guardianes, Sandman "Sandy" & Viveca "Viv"?**

**Ya lo veremos, pero pueden Comentar, sus Comentarios siempre seran en cuenta. ;)**

**Hasta pronto, cuídense!**

**.**


	3. III Pooka Protector de la Vida III

**Frost Vs. Black!**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny - Conejo**

**.**

**Hola~! Espero sus vacaciones o días de descanso vayan bien. ;)**

**Bien, aquí el tercer capítulo. He aquí lo sucedido con Bunnymund y su hogar tras lo ocurrido con Pitch.**

**.**

**Antes, agradecimientos a quienes Comentaron! Gracias!**

**Raziel: Pronto conocerán los nuevos enemigos en este Fic. ;) Gracias por Comentar!**

**Dragón Oscuro: Me alegra que este Fic también haya sido de tu agrado, lo de pelear contra la muerte, en realidad a este personaje no lo veo como una amenaza sino como un ser antiguo y compasivo. Gracias por Comentar. :D**

**Genaro Gómez: Gracias por tus Comentarios, los leí con atento pero me encantaría que lo hicieras en un PM en cuanto a mensajes largos, aun así me honra tús tales y detallados Comentarios. Gracias!**

**.**

**Ahora, continuemos. ;)**

**.**

-Falta poco! Pronto, todos llegaran a todos los rincones del mundo!- Se observaron cientos, miles de huevos caminando por la madriguera.

Las flores que el había plantado, cuidado y hecho crecer ahora le daban vida a cada hermoso huevo que se formaba en sus cerrados pétalos para en cuanto florecían, estos salieran a alinearse con los miles de huevos más que ya se preparaban para ser decorados con diferentes colores y diseños.

-Vamos tropa.- Bunnymund salto de roca en roca observando todos los huevos caminar tranquilamente hacia las zonas de flores. -Se que aún hay tiempo pero es hora de comenzar a ser decorados con colores y diseños que los harán aún más hermosos.- Los pequeños huevos, entusiasmados por las palabras de su líder comenzaron a caminar mas a prisa.

El Conejo de Pascua sonrió ante ello antes de colocar un huevo que sostenía en el suelo, en tonos azules con pequeños detalles blancos le hicieron recordar un día en especial hace tres años.

* * *

**FlashBack**

E. Aster Bunnymund sonrió orgulloso a una persona con la cual nunca creyó convivir, a aquel rebelde albino con la cual comenzó un resentimiento desde la ventisca del 68. Ahora lo acompañaba junto con los Guardianes, en ese momento tan especial en la inmortal pero joven vida de Jack Frost; su boda. La ceremonia fue tranquila y cada uno de los Guardianes felicito a los recién casados al terminar, los pequeños no faltaron y ellos también los felicitaron. La sonrisa de Jack y de Tooth eran radiantes, a tal grado que uno podría sentir la felicidad y dicha que ellos dos sentían en ese momento.

**Bunnymund P.O.V**

-Felicidades Jack!- North lo abrazo enseguida riendo con su peculiar gozo, Jack sonrio y afirmo a la felicitación. -Gracias North.- North lo solto y le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa.

Me acerque a ese chico y coloco que una de mis patas en su hombro para que él entonces volteara a verme.

-Felicidades Jack. Sé que ambos seran aún más felices, así que será mejor que la cuides tanto como ella lo hará contigo, amigo.- Jack me sonrió con sinceridad. -Gracias Bunnymund.- Enseguida alborote su cabello blanco mientras él no podía hacer nada al respeto más que reír. -Oye! Basta! Jajaja!- Deje de hacer y Jack sacudió su cabeza para pasar su mano por su cabello. -Bueno, al menos ya sé cómo se siente Jaime.- No muy lejo de nosotros se escucharon las risas de los niños.

Jack volteó y enseguida no dudo en correr hacia ellos, si… tal vez se había casado pero él seguía y seria siendo el Guardián de la Diversión. Negué con la cabeza al irremediable carácter travieso de ese chico. No evite sonreír al ver a Tooth con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba con Viveca quien también sonreía. Pocos minutos después, observamos a North entregarle una Esfera de Nieve a Jack que a lado suyo se encontraba Tooth observando aquello confusa.

-Muchas gracias North.- Jack volteó y con una sonrisa tiro la esfera, un portal enseguida se abrió. -Jack? Que era… ah!- Jack enseguida la cargo y Tooth se aferro a él comenzando a reír. -Es un regalo de North, ahora, será mejor irnos.- Ambos se despidieron antes de cruzar el portal.

Tras esto los pequeños se despidieron de nosotros, Sophie corrió hacia mí y sujeto mi pierna. En verdad estaba creciendo la traviesa! Recordaba que llegaba apenas a mi rodilla ahora casi me llega al muslo.

-Bunny!- Sophie enseguida sonrió, ahora tenía 5 años… cómo pasa el tiempo, amigo. -Hola Sophie!- Me incline y la tome en brazos, ella enseguida rio. -Vaya si que estas creciendo, mira qué alta te has vuelto.- La coloque de nuevo en el suelo. - Mi hermano es más grande.- En efecto, ese chico casi alcanzaba la misma altura que Tooth a pesar de apenas tener 11 años pronto tendrá la misma altura que Jack a la misma edad que él.

En cuanto todos se despidieron, todos ellos volvieron a sus casas y nosotros volvimos a nuestros hogares. Golpetee el suelo antes de despedirme y saltar hacia este, directo a mi confortable madriguera.

**End FlashBack**

* * *

Suspiro a tal recuerdo. Después de la luna de miel de los recién casados, todos se veían unas cuantas veces a la semana en el frio y helado hogar de North, claro que era solo antes de entrar al Palacio de Hielo. Eso era antes de comenzar a aparecer justo ha lado de la chimenea para no padecer alguna clase de frio que podría darle calambres y dolor en sus pies. En fin, cada vez que se veían era para convivir y hablar de lo que había ocurrido en esos días que no se habían visto, también si lograba ver alguna Pesadilla o algo sospecho o diferente en sus rondas de trabajo. A excepción de North y Bunnymund que no salían de sus hogares respectivos, ni uno había observado algo diferente, en estos años eran mínimas las señales de miedo o de alguna Pesadilla de Pitch por lo que todo estaba bajo control. Además que Manny no se había comunicado con ellos, viendo esto como una buena señal de que nada sucedería por el momento. Estando sentado sobre un tronco, Bunnymund era rodeado por algunos huevos que esperaban su turno para ser pintados y decorados por él mientras que muchos otros huevos eran decorados en su caminar por el Oasis que era la Madriguera. Hacia las flores que los bañaban en polen de colores, el arroyo donde caían y tomaban un mejor color el cual se impregnaba gracias al multicolor que tomaban y por ultimo por las pequeñas enredaderas con punta en espiral que, trepándolas llegaban a las puntas para dejarse abrazar y ser colocadas en el suelo para terminar su colorido recorrido en la Madriguera hacia los túneles de todo el mundo pero aún sin entrar a estos.

-Listo, amigo.- Bajo el pequeño huevo que se acerco a unos cuantos más que habían sido pintados por el conejo. -Bien, quien sigue?- Los huevos se empujaron suavemente haciendo escuchar el rose de sus cascarones, haciendo reír a Bunnymund. -Calma, cada quien tiene su turno.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los huevos a su alrededor enseguida se dispersaron al sentir algo en el ambiente, al igual que Bunnymund que moviendo sus orejas y comenzando a olfatear el aire, coloco el huevo en sus dedos de vuelta en el suelo para que huyera con sus demás iguales. Enseguida se coloco de pie tratando de encontrar la dirección precisa ya que ese sentimiento era nuevo para él. No era de peligro y la esencia que comenzaba a llegar a él no era sobre algún enemigo, de hecho, la esencia comenzaba a ser un aroma dulce, suave y exquisito. Sin más comenzó a acercarse a aquella esencia con cuidado y sumo cuidado, tomando en una de sus patas un búmeran. Entonces se dio cuenta enseguida que se encontraba caminando a la zona más alejada del centro de la Madriguera, donde él no ponía un pie por ciertas razones.

-No entiendo… porque este aroma proviene de esta zona?- Se pregunto a sí mismo el Pooka.

Después de que creó la Madriguera tras cavar todos los túneles alrededor del mundo, una mañana en ese mismo lugar había descubierto un altar hecho completamente de Ópalo Precioso. El altar se encontraba pegado a lo que era la pared de una gigantesca roca, el Ópalo brillaba irisadamente por la poca luz del sol que caía sobre el pero ahora, ahora era muy diferente. Bunnymund se detuvo en cuanto observo el altar, el Ópalo Precioso con el que estaba construido el altar se encontraba brillando irisadamente por sí mismo, brillando en una serie de colores en amarillo, verde, azul, purpura, rojo y anaranjado. El Pooka quedo fascinado a tales colores hasta que parpadeo al ver como toda la piedra del altar solo brillaba en un verde intenso como el mismo césped en plena vida.

-Que es lo que está pasando?- Susurro observando el altar, sin despegar su vista de él.

"_Hola?"_

Bunnymund enseguida tomo sus bumeranes tras escuchar aquella voz, sus orejas se encontraron alerta al igual que todos sus sentidos. Observo a su alrededor pero nada cambio, nada apareció y solo la esencia se había vuelto más notable. Fue entonces que un destello llamo su atención en el cielo, Bunnymund alzo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver como un extremo de las luces de un Arcoíris caía sobre el altar.

-Caramba!- Exclamo el Conejo de Pascua cubriendo sus ojos de la luz que el altar había intensificado gracias al arcoíris.

En cuanto la luz desapareció, Bunnymund observo de nuevo el altar en cuanto sus ojos volvieron a ajustarse a la luz. Pero al hacerlo quedo sin palabras, inmóvil y sorprendido. Ojos verdes como el Jade lo observaron con curiosidad, frente a él una joven mujer lo observaba mientras se encontraba sentada en el altar. Sus pies colgaban de esta estructura de Ópalo Precioso. Una pequeña sonrisa se marco en su suave rostro de piel clara, sus desnudos pies tocaron el suelo mostrándose de una mejor forma ante el Conejo Guerrero. Vestía un delicado vestido verde oliva, de escote de hombros caídos que deja la parte superior del talle y el cuello al descubierto, potando manga larga hasta llegar a los codos. La falda llegaba al suelo cubriendo entonces sus piernas y pies por completo. Pero si eso no fuera suficiente muestra de belleza ante los ojos del imponente Guerrero, el cabello de la joven era largo hasta llegar poco más allá de sus hombros de un color rojo fuego, un rojo tan intenso como los pétalos de la Rosa Roja más hermosa y viva; adornado por una banda verde que pasaba por debajo de sus orejas.

-Hola.- Bunnymund enseguida reacciono, dándose cuenta que estaba a unos pasos de él.

No sabía que decir, pero enseguida retomo su compostura.

-Hola señorita.- Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa. -Como fue que llego hasta aquí?- Ella solo lo observo, admirando el imponente ser frente a ella. -Una voz me llamo hasta aquí, no podía ver nada hasta que un hermoso arcoíris apareció.- Bunnymund la escucho atento, tratando de ignorar en hecho que ella lo observaba detalladamente. -Y cuál es su nombre?- La pelirroja dejo de observarlo para volver a verlo a los ojos. -April Florus.- Respondió ella, sorprendiendo al enorme conejo. -Qué? Dijiste April?- Ella afirmo. -Y dime… la voz que escuchaste era la de una mujer?- Ella volvió a afirmar.

El Conejo de Pascua respiro profundo observándola una última vez más antes de sonreírle, aquella joven apenas llegaba a sus hombros.

-Usted es Aster?- Aquello hizo saltar su atención a ella aún más. -Sí, ese soy yo.- Afirmo Bunnymund. -Entonces usted es quien…?- No termino la pregunta por qué el Guerrero guardo sus bumeranes mientras hablaba. -Sé quién es usted Señorita, es solo que nunca creí que llegara a nacer en esta forma.- Ella se sonrojo, aquello era cierto. -La Madriguera es el lugar donde la primavera nace… representando un nuevo comienzo; nueva vida.- Ella afirmo con una cálida sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa en ese delicado y dulce rostro conmovió a E. Aster Bunnymund como ni un ser lo había conmovido.

-Es mi deber protegerte, asegurando así no solo tu seguridad sino también el ciclo de la vida.- Aquello la hizo sonrojar, observando ante sus ojos al imponente, fuerte y lindo Guerrero que sin conocerla se había ofrecido a protegerla. -Gracias Aster.- Agradeció la joven mujer, un nuevo espíritu que había renacido con un deber muy importante, el cual Bunnymund tendría que descubrir llevándola consigo al Polo Norte donde se llamaría a los Guardianes desde el Palacio de Hielo.

Enseguida tomo la esfera que años atrás North les había entregado, la acerco a su boca observando aun a April que había sido descubierta por algunos huevos que la rodearon.

-Bunny! Como estas? Como va los preparativos para la Pascua?- La voz de north estaba llena de felicidad a lo que Bunnymund sonrió. -Estoy bien y los preparativos están casi listos. Pero ahora necesito que llames a todos esta noche, amigo. Necesito informarles algo muy importante.- La imagen de North afirmo en la pequeña esfera de cristal.

**.**

**Espero este capítulo les haya gustado!**

**Páguenme con un Comentario! No cuesta nada! Así saldrá más pronto el siguiente capítulo!**

**Además de que me encanta oír sus opiniones y lo que piensan de esta historia.**

**Hasta pronto y buenas noches!**

**.**


	4. IV Sanderson Mansnoozie & Viveca IV

**Frost Vs. Black!**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny - Conejo**

**Pitch Black - Pitch Oscuro**

**North - Norte**

**.**

**Hola! Espero sus vacaciones hayan ido de maravilla. :3**

**Bien, he tardado un poco en publicar este Capítulo. Esto se ha debido a situaciones familiares de Alta Prioridad, sin que me olvide de este Fic y de ustedes como los Lectores.**

**Por ello les agradezco el que me sigan a mí y a mis Fics. Muchas gracias!**

**.**

**Aquí el agradecimiento a aquellos que no solo me leen y me siguen sino que también deja un valioso Comentario, los cuales me motivan a seguir escribiendo. 3**

**Fanatica1Asoaso: Bienvenida! Me alegra verte por aquí nuevamente. ;) Claro que continuare, siempre y cuando los alegres Comentarios como los tuyos aparezcan en cada Capítulo. Gracias por Comentar, saludos!**

**Believeitornotimamom: Vaya, si que te ha encantado este Fic! :D Muchas gracias por tus Comentarios en cada Capitulo! Me alegro mucho y pronto veras quiénes son estos Jacks que se enfrentaran. Gracias por cada Comentario y bienvenida a este Fic. :B**

**.**

**Gracias nuevamente a todos! Ahora veamos lo que ha ocurrido con El Guardián de los Sueños y El Guardián del Coraje y del Valor.**

**.**

La blanca armadura en su cuerpo desapareció revelando la túnica blanca que portaba y llegaba hasta el suelo escondiendo su calzado blanco, mangas holgadas y largas con una gruesa cinta blanca que ajustaba la túnica a su cintura. Tomando enseguida asiento en la hermosa y brillante nube dorada que flotaba en la estrellada noche. Observando a su amante, Viveca Kavalier observó a Sanderson Mansnoozie o conocido por los niños del mundo como Sandman. El pequeño y dorado espíritu repartía feliz su dulce Arena Dorada a los hogares de los niños del mundo, brindándoles Dulces Sueños que los ayudarían a cumplir sus deseas más preciados… ya que todo deseo comienza con un sueño. El amanecer se asomaria en la distancia y fue entonces que Sandman se detuvo, terminando de repartir su Arena Dorada.

_-Tiempo de ir a descansar Sanderson.-_ Sandy se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, transformando en ese instante su nube dorada en un aeroplano que tomo velocidad en el viento.

Para ser un aeroplano construido de mágica arena, su velocidad era formidable. El viento acariciaba sus rostros al igual que sus cabelleras, ambos con sonrisas de paz. La isla de Sandy llego a la vista de ambos ocupantes del aeroplano dorado, acercándose a esta las sirenas que habitaban y resguardaban la isla saludaron a la pareja antes de que entraran al hogar de ambos. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Viveca respiro tranquila mientras Sandy se acercaba a una estantería donde conservaba un poco de rompope. Viveca no despego la mirada del pequeño hombre dorado, aquel que brindaba suma dicha y felicidad en su vida desde que lo conoció, y más aún cuando se re-encontraron tras más de 500 años sin conocer del otro. Enseguida se acerco a él por detrás y lo abrazo, sorprendiéndolo.

-!?- Ambos signos de exclamación y de interrogación aparecieron por encima de la cabeza de Sandy, formados con su peculiar Arena Dorada. _-Te amo Sandy.-_ La sorpresa de Sandy desapareció por una cálida sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

Al dejar un breve espacio entre ellos Sandy lo aprovecho y giro a ver a Viveca a los ojos. Acaricio su mejilla con una de sus manos para acercar sus labios a los de ella, el beso fue simple al principio pero con los instantes se volvió uno lleno de pasión. Sintiendo su amor, no importando como lo expresaban solo conociendo que el otro lo conocía y lo sintiese. Recordando el momento en que al fin eran felices. Viveca suspiro aun besando a Sandy, a su amante a quien desearía hacerlo su esposo, de ser su eterna compañera y ser tan feliz como cuando el Guardián de las Memorias le contó sobre su compromiso con el Guardián de la Diversión, y la boda que había sucedido

* * *

**FlashBack**

**Viveca P.O.V**

En un instante me encontraba leyendo un libro que Sandy me había dado hace unas horas y en el otro instante me encontraba en el suelo boca arriba, alguien me rodeaba sus brazos que hablaba rápidamente oprimiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Oh Viveca! Soy tan feliz!- Aquella voz me hizo sonreír.

Tras unos instantes, Tooth me libero de su abrazo mientras sus alas se agitaban mas apodo de lo normal y las plumas de su cuerpo se alborotaban y alzaban de excitación y emoción. Una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro irradiando una gran felicidad. Me puse de pie y la observe por unos momentos mientras volaba de un lado a otro con gran velocidad, murmurando feliz e incluso se hacía preguntas a si misma que no comprendía por lo rápido que hablaba.

_-Tooth.-_ La llame pero ella no pareció escucharme, aún yendo de un lado para otro. _-Tooth.-_ No volvió a escucharme yo rodé mis ojos a un lado con la sonrisa aún en mis labios.

Sin más, en un rápido movimiento la atrape sujetándola de los hombros, ella parpadeo saliendo de su torbellino de emociones y al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido se disculpo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo siento Viveca! Pero no puedo parar! Soy tan feliz!- Enseguida me volvió a abrazar pero esta vez no logro tirarme al suelo. _-Tooth…?-_ Ella enseguida dejo de abrazarme. -Jack… Jack me propuso matrimonio!- Me sorprendí y enseguida la abrase. _-Tooth, felicidades. Ambos están listos y por ello se que seran más felices de lo que ahora son.-_ Tooth afirmo tratando de no llorar de la emoción.

Tome una jarra de agua que tenía cerca de la cama y le ofrecí un poco de agua. Hace poco sentí un fuerte nerviosismo que se mezclaba con un miedo al rechazo cerca de Paris, Francia. Se trataba de Jack Frost, el joven espíritu de invierno y por lo cual me extraño sentir como necesitaba del valor, un valor que le ayudara a dejar atrás ese nerviosismo y miedo.

_-Así que se trataba de ello.- _Pensé con una gran sonrisa.

Me contó como Jack actuaba un poco raro y que después de llevarla a varios lugares en el mundo, su último destino fue en Paris, Francia de noche. En la cima de la Torre Eiffel.

-Era una vista tan romántica y perfecta, en ese momento me abrazo por detrás y me murmuro al oído todo lo que sentía por mí y que nunca dejaría mi lado. Fue ahí que se coloco frente a mí y se arrodillo.- Se mordió el labio, queriendo contener un grito de alegría.

Observe su mano derecha y allí lo vi, en su dedo anular se encontraba un anillo de oro puro con un hermoso diamante a su medida. Era hermoso, reflejaba un fuerte compromiso de amor.

-Quisieras ser mi madrina, Viveca?- Enseguida lleve mi mirada a sus ojos, apenas había entendido su pregunta la cual me hizo sonreír. _-Sería un honor Tooth.-_ Tooth no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a abrazarme, esta vez le devolví el abrazo y comenzó a reír con gran dicha y felicidad.

**End FlashBack**

* * *

Sandy se separo de ella con un leve sonrojo dorado oscuro, la observo a los ojos. Sonrió un poco recobrando el aliento y sonriendo la abrazo, Viveca respondió y lo rodeo con sus brazos acercándolo a ella. Viveca retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama teniendo a Sandy en sus brazos.

_-Sanderson… te amo. Daria lo que fuera por ser tú esposa.- _El Guardián de los Sueños sonrió recargado sobre el hombro del Guardián del Valor.

Sería una mentira si llegara a mostrar que no deseaba lo mismo que ella, él daría lo que fuera por que ella fuese su esposa y a sí mismo él su esposo. Marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe. Sandy reiría de esas palabras, aquello sería muy difícil que interfiriera entre ellos… unos seres inmortales. Serian más felices al igual que Jack y Tooth, pensó Sandy.

* * *

**FlashBack**

**Sandy P.O.V**

-Sandy… es perfecto.- Jack observo el anillo dentro de la pequeña caja negra. -No sé como lo hiciste Sandy, como podría pagártelo?- Me volteo a ver, sus ojos azules brillaban en asombro y gratitud.

Negué moviendo la cabeza, sonriendo formando una figura sobre mi cabeza, la de él y Tooth juntos. Jack repentinamente sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza, no demasiado para asfixiarme, demostrándome una plena gratitud.

-Gracias Sandy.- Me dejo ir, palpe mi mano en su hombro para alzar mis pulgares con una sonrisa.

Jack rió pasando una mano por su blanco cabello, guardo la pequeña caja en la bolsa de su sudadera antes de tomar su cayado que descansaba en su hombro.

-Nos veremos muy bien de negro, no lo crees Sandy?- Exclamo Jack tratando de no reír pero lo hizo y no lo dude, afirme a su humor. -Espero que la corbata no me sofoque…- Observe que inconscientemente acerco su mano al cuello de su sudadera donde la estiro con sus dedos. -North me hablo de los trajes que los "novios" utilizan en las bodas y me mostro unas imágenes.- Se veía pensativo, lo seguí mientras saltaba de techo en techo, sosteniendo su cayado detrás de su cuello con sus manos cerca de los extremos.

Solté una pequeña risa muda moviendo los hombros, Jack podría tener alrededor de 306 años de edad pero tenía la mentalidad de un chico de 17 con un gran corazón y deseo de proteger a los que ama. Me acerque con mi nube y llame su atención formando la imagen de él con un traje donde enseguida se lo arranco volviendo a tener su peculiar sudadera y pantalones coloniales nuevamente. Jack sonrió.

-Es tan obvio?- Me pregunto con su típica sonrisa yo solo afirme sin poder negarlo. -Pero sabes que…- Se detuvo antes de dar un salto hacia una chimenea de los tantos hogares en Roma. -Haría lo que fuera por Tooth.- Suspiro recordándola y se sentó en la chimenea. -Sera el día más feliz de nuestras vidas. A quien le importa usar un traje por unas horas?!- Comenzó a reír. -No sé porque me preocupo por eso, lo único que debería pensar es en lo hermosa que Tooth se verá.- Lo vi alejarse en una fantasía que lo hacía sonreír perdido, enamorado.

Por un momento envidie la suerte que Jack tenia. Se casaría con quien ama y vivir por siempre ha lado de ella, lo que desearía vivir con Viveca algún día. Hice un puchero inconscientemente pero lo deshice antes que Jack se diera cuenta de ello, lo cual era obvio que no vio porque seguía en su mundo distante. Volvi a sonreír y palpe su hombro, Jack me observo sorprendido y se sonrojo rascándose la cabeza.

-Ups. Lo siento Sandy… creo que me deje llevar por mi imaginación.- Afirme a ello y forme una imagen de Jaime con un signo de interrogación a un lado. -Cierto!- Se levanto enseguida de la chimenea. -Debo ir a darles las nuevas a Jaime y a los demás chicos. Gracias por recordármelo Sandy!- Se dio la vuelta par partir. -Por cierto, salúdame a Viveca. Tere después Sandy!- Con ello salió volando y el viento lo llevo consigo.

**End FlashBack**

* * *

Viveca se separo de Sandy con una pequeña sonrisa. Sandy forma la imagen de un unicornio sobre su cabeza y Viveca negó.

_-No Sandy, no he visto a Raymond. Al parecer sigue pensando en lo que le pedimos… solo espero que encuentre una manera.- _Sandy enseguida afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

Viveca sonrió y rió al gran entusiasmo de su amante.

_-Tienes razón Sandy, él encontrara una manera y en cuanto lo haga podremos…-_ Se acerco a Sandy para besar su frente. _-Casarnos.- _Ambos se vieron a los ojos antes de compartir un beso más.

Viveca se retiro a bañar y a cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda, una larga bata blanca más delgada y fresca. En cuanto volvió encontró a Sandy durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, Viveca sonrió y no tardo en unirse a él, atrayéndolo a cerca de su rostro rodeándolo con sus brazos hacia ella.

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado. ;)**

**En serio lamento el retraso pero fue algo alarmante lo que ocurrió, pero no se preocupen, ya todo está bien. :D**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, el siguiente capítulo se tratara de nuestro bonachón pero intimidante Nicholas St. North! O Santa, para los niños. :9**

**Los espero pronto en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense. Hasta pronto y no olviden Comentar. ;)**

**.**


	5. V St North y las Luces del Norte V

**Frost Vs. Black!**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny - Conejo**

**Pitch Black - Pitch Oscuro**

**North - Norte**

**.**

**Hola! Lamento la demora. Esto fue debido a que volvía a entrara a clases y enseguida fui inundada por tarea hasta el cuello. Pero sobreviví y aquí estoy. ;)**

**.**

**No hay muchos agradecimientos ya que solo un lector de TANTOS que leen este Fic, Comento, pero aun así gracias por leer.**

**Believeitornotimamom: Gracias por tu comentario! El motivo por el cual Sandy y Viveca no pueden casarse, lo sabrás pronto. :D**

**.**

**En este capítulo veremos al cálido líder de los Guardianes, el poderoso, intimidante, lindo y bonachón… Nicholas St. North!**

**.**

El pequeño pero helado taller retumbo al sonido de una magnifica orquesta siendo producida por un antiguo pero hermoso fonógrafo de madera y oro. Su sonido era fuerte y perfecto, al ritmo del disco de aquella orquesta, el tarareo de un Guardián se hacía presente. Junto con ello el sonido del picar de hielo y de este cayendo al suelo, cada trozo de hielo era más pequeño a cada paso del sonido de la orquesta y del picar de hielo. Hasta que al fin entre el sonido un soplido se escucho y enseguida el Guardián festejo.

-Gotovo!- Exclamo North tomando una galleta de tantas que los duendes le habían ofrecido.

Observo con alegría y orgullo como la pequeña libélula que había tallado volaba libremente en su taller mientras la orquesta que era reproducida por el fonógrafo. No podría ser más feliz de lo que ya era. Como podría ser mucho más feliz, el más alegre de los Guardianes? Eso, es muy sencillo. North suspiro.

**North P.O.V**

Suspire orgulloso, la pequeña libélula volaba libremente haciéndome sonreír.

-Bien! Sera mejor ir a ver a los Yetis. Solo espero no tengan ni un solo problema.- Camine hacia la puerta, pero me detuve al ver una silueta pasar por fuera de las gruesas ventanas de mi taller.

Enseguida pase la puerta hacia el centro del Palacio, al ver hacia arriba observe a Jack descender a gran velocidad, dando piruetas en su cayado.

-Jack! Jajaja! Como estas muchacho?!- Aterrizando cerca de mí, me sonrió sujetando su cayado y descansándolo por encima de su hombro. -Hola North! Estoy de maravilla.- Acercándome a él palmeé su otro hombro como bienvenida a mi hogar. -Sí, se nota Jack. Dime, como ha estado Thootie?- La sonrisa de Jack cambio a una mas cálida pero seguía siendo muy grande.

Nos dirigimos al Salón del Globo donde el Globo de la Fe se encontraba situado.

-Dime North, que es exactamente lo que querías hablar conmigo?- Se recargo en la mesa cruzando sus brazos. -Veras Jack, se aproxima Pascua y necesito que trates de evitar crear tanta nieve. Sabes lo especial que es ese día para Bunny.- Jack afirmo. -Pero claro que lo sé. Y no es muy divertido verlo tan pequeño y adorable, es decir, no podría retarlo a nada.- Sonreí a ello, y tome dos pequeños tarros de rompope que uno de los Frank, uno de los Yetis nos ofreció y yo agradecí.

Camine de vuelta al chico y le ofrecí.

-Gracias.- Tomo el tarro sin congelarlo, soplo de él y bebió un poco. -No entiendo porque me lo pides North, desde hace unos años que he evitado esa fecha.- Me dio una de sus típicas sonrisa de confianza, yo solo afirme. -Lo sé, lo sé Jack. Pero lo hago porque a Phil le fue informado que el sistema meteorológico de América indica una tormenta de nieve que se aproxima a ese continente.- Jack dejo de beber y me observo confuso, e incluso sorprendido.

Su sorpresa me dejo confuso, observo al aire pensando sorprendido antes de verme a los ojos.

-North… yo no he creado ni una tormenta de nieve.- Lo mire sorprendido a la confesión que me hizo. -Y mucho menos, aquella que estas mencionando.- Deje a un lado el tarro que tenía en mi mano, frunciendo mi seño tratando de comprender lo que sucedía. -No puede ser… y esto no es obra de la naturaleza. Para ello estás tú, Jack.- lo observe de nuevo.

Su rostro se encontraba igual que el mío, tratando de hallar una explicación. Ambos pensamos por unos minutos pero no encontrábamos alguna explicación. Algo no estaba bien, aquel presentimiento en mi panza me lo decía.

* * *

Cada vez que ese presentimiento llegaba a él, de algo estaba seguro… algo malo iba a ocurrir, algo en verdad malo. Al momento un agujero apareció en el piso, cerca de ambos Guardianes que se sorprendieron pero no por el hecho de ver al Guardian de la Esperanza, no, sino por la joven mujer en sus brazos que con una pequeña sonrisa, los saludo. Bunnymund los observo a los ojos a cada uno.

-Hay problemas… y muy serios.- Dijo serio Bunnymund.

Tanto Jack como North solo se limitaron a afirmar estando sorprendidos.

-North… llama a TODOS.- El líder de los Guardianes cambio su sorpresa a seriedad, preguntándose si lo que ocurría era demasiado grande.

Bunnymund le respondió esa mirada con una afirmación, serio y completamente seguro de lo que había dicho. Jack observo aquello extrañado, sin entender tanta seriedad de parte de los otros dos Guardianes.

* * *

El Hada de los Dientes respiro profundo al aire puro de Juneau, Alaska. El clima fresco, casi frio permitiéndole ver su aliento mientras divisaba los hermosos paisajes que distinguían un lugar tan pacifico como lo era Alaska. Volando a toda velocidad, parando para tomar el diente de un pequeño jugador de Hockey o una pequeña aprendiz de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Con una sonrisa le dejo una moneda a cada pequeño que la esperaba con ansias y con su pieza dental bajo la almohada, durmiendo gracias al trabajo de Sandman.

-Gracias Sandy.- susurro alegre el hada antes de salir de la habitación, atravesando la ventana antes de dirigirse a su siguiente objetivo dental con una gran sonrisa.

**Tooth.**

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al frenar en seco en el cielo, su mirada se enfoco a todas direcciones las a rápidas velocidades en que su cuerpo se movía gracias a ser mitad-colibrí.

-Pitch.- Su rostro mostraba una notable furia seca, estando completamente en control de sus emociones, aquellas que hicieron correr su corazón más deprisa de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

Sin escuchar nada más, Tooth se relajo y al hacerlo suspiro en sorpresa al ver las Luces del Norte.

-Oh no.- Las coloridas alas del Hada de los Dientes batieron más rápido, dirigiendo a Tooth hacia el Palacio de Hielo lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Sus ojos dorados observaron la isla flotante con anhelo y posesión, sorprendida por tanta belleza dorada de la que estaba formada la isla. Eris sujeto su cabello dorado que se mesaba por la brisa del viento, sonrió y se acerco con cuidado. Las sirenas que cuidaban de la isla, al verla enseguida se acercaron para alarmas a Sandman pero observaron un trozo de la manzana dorada de Eris caer al agua. En instantes cada una de las sirenas peleó por tan hermoso y preciado trozo de fruto, el cual las había cegado y cautivado.

-Sencillo.- Se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa de malicia.

Entrando por la única ventana abierta, suspiro maravillada al ver que todo en el interior del Palacio de los Sueños era hecho de la hermosa Arena de Sueño de Sandman. Eris observo algo moverse, dirigiendo su mirada observo una cama con una pequeña figura.

-Que tenemos aquí…- Se acerco a un lado de la cama, y sonrió al ver al mismísimo Sandman durmiendo pacíficamente.

Arena de Sueños formaba imágenes por encima de la cabeza del durmiente Sandy, Eris las observo fascinada hasta que su sonrisa desapareció y su fascinación se volvió envidia. Una pequeña figura de arena de Sandy era sujetada y abrazada por una mujer, antes de llevarlo al nivel de su rostro para que ambos se besaran. Pero la arena desapareció antes que el beso fuera consumado. En cambio de eso, un signo de interrogación se formo y Eris fue empujada hacia atrás. Sandy había despertado y saltado de la cama, creando una nube de arena dorada en el aire donde Sandy ahora se encontraba, observando a Eris ahora en alerta.

-?!- Al observarla a detalle, Sandy se volvió a sorprender y Eris solo sonrió. -Lamento haberlo asustado Sandman, además de por haber entrado sin invitación a su hogar?- Comenzó a hablar Eris, confundiendo a Sandy. -?- Eris sonrió observándolo directo a los ojos, capturando su mirada con la de ella. -Mi nombre es Eris.- Sandy parpadeo un par de veces, sintiéndose algo diferente, algo interesado.

Eris sonrió aun más, desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Sandy. Sorprendido, volteo hacia atrás pero solo para ser atrapado en los brazos de Eris que se aproximo al rostro de Sandy. Sus ojos dorados claros capturaron los dorados de Sandy, comenzando a atraerlo a ella… a cautivarlo.

-Quieres ser mío, Sandman?- Susurro Eris acercando sus labios a los del pequeño Guardián. _-Quien eres?- _Eris se detuvo en seco y Sandy volvió en sí, confuso y sorprendido, enseguida se aparto de Eris.

Dándose la vuelta en el aire, Eris se vio frente a frente con el casco de un caballero con los detalles de un unicornio. La sorpresa de Eris permaneció y se hizo más notable en cuanto el caballero la tomo del brazo.

-Suéltame!- El caballero la tomo firme sin tener la intención de dejarla ir.-Te ordeno que me sueltes! Bruto!- La armadura del caballero comenzó a brillar, iluminándolo hasta desaparecer, dejando en cambio a una Viveca molesta.

Sin previo aviso, Eris fue abofeteada con suma fuerza que la hizo retroceder hasta por la misma ventana en que entro.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a él… o obtendrás más que una simple bofetada.- Sus ojos grises la miraban con tal filo que Eris sabía que lo decía lo cumpliría.

Eris la observo furiosa, sujetando su mejilla enrojecida.

-Pagaras por esto!- Eris desapareció en un humo dorado, dejando a Viveca y a Sandy dentro del Palacio de los Sueños

Viveca se relajo y volteando hacia atrás, se encontró aun sorprendido y sonrojado Sandy.

-Sandy?! Estas bien?- Se acerco enseguida él que había descendido de su nube, Sandy levanto sus pulgares al aire antes de elevarse al rostro de Viveca y rosar sus narices para besarla.

Viveca rio y lo abrazo sin dejar de besarlo. A separarse, Sandy le indico con su arena lo sorprendido que estaba al ver ese lado tan protector en ella.

-Oye, nadie se acerca a mi hombrecito.- Le dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo, Sandy le sonrió un poco totalmente sonrojado.

Sandy observo por detrás de Viveca, al cielo por fuera de la ventana y se sorprendió al ver las Luces del Norte. Viveca volteo hacia atrás mientras que Sandy se acercaba a la ventana para después saltar de ella creando su aeroplano de Arena de Sueños. Viveca salto al igual que él, cayendo de pie en una de las alas del avión el instante que su armadura aparecía sobre ella. Tomando velocidad, ambos se dirigieron al polo Norte… hacia el Palacio de Hielo.

* * *

-North? Qué quiso decir Bunnymund con "todos"?- North dejo de acariciar su barba para bajar la mirada. -Veraz Jack. Conocías de nosotros los Guardianes mucho antes de conocernos en persona, no?- Jack afirmo. -Bien, tal vez hallas escuchado hablar de algunos otros seres inmortales.- El Joven Guardián se sorprendió. -Otros?!- North sonrió y afirmo.

* * *

Las luces del Norte atravesaron los cielos del mundo, e incluso de algunas zonas ocultas donde solo el cielo puede acceder a ellas.

* * *

-Existen seres que no solo protegen a los niños, también existen aquellos que protegen a los jóvenes e incluso a los adultos.- Continuo North.

* * *

Ojos cafés observaron el cielo iluminado por Auroras Boreales de hermosos colores que incluso maravillaban a aquellos alrededor. Unas suaves manos sujetaron el brazo de aquel que observaba el cielo, el joven hombre alado bajo observo los ojos grises de la mujer que lo sujetaba.

-Qué Ocurre?- Pregunto la gentil voz de una mujer. -Psique, ven conmigo.- Un par de alas batieron rápidamente hacia los cielos.

Ambos se dirigieron en la dirección de las Luces del Norte, esperando que lo que ocurre no ponga en peligro la Fe del mundo.

* * *

-Atrayendo alegrías de diferentes maneras, de las cuales uno no espera. Siendo estas incluso sorpresas inesperadas y divertidas.- Jack sonrió a la mención de su centro, la diversión.

* * *

Las cuencas vacías y oscuras de sus ojos dejaron de observar el cielo a través de la ventana, saliendo enseguida del lugar.

-Espera! Aun no terminamos los preparativos!- Llamo detrás de la delgada figura, un hombre con una extraña figura triangular.

Corrió hasta llegar hasta una gran y negra mansión, donde entro caminando a paso veloz subiendo unas escaleras hasta llegar hasta el piso más alto donde observo sentada en la cama a una mujer de piel azul pálido.

-Acaso ocurre algo?- Se acerco a ella tomando sus manos. -Debo salir del pueblo, no tardare Sally.- Beso su frente antes de salir de la mansión.

* * *

-Y sobre todo aquellos tan sabios y poderosos que cuidan de todos por igual, ayudando en sus vidas, influyendo en ellas.- Sonrió North a la atención de que Jack le daba.

* * *

En el cielo de una antigua ciudad abandonada, en lo alto de un templo piramidal, un hombre observo el cielo iluminado con Auroras Boreales. Sonrió a tal belleza y enseguida salto de lo alto de la pirámide, donde en la oscuridad de la noche se distinguió su silueta cambiar a una mucho más grande y delgada. Como la de una gigantesca serpiente.

* * *

North respiro profundo, sonriendo cálidamente coloco su mano en el hombro de Jack.

-Sean Guardianes o no, protegen al mundo y a los niños en el.- Señalo North el centro del salón donde el Globo de la Fe brillaba con cada creyente en el mundo. -Y eso es lo que los y nos convierte en protectores, Jack.- El albino observo con orgullo el Globo de la Fe, frunciendo el ceño con una nueva determinación que no lo dejaría caer, no importando lo que sucediera.

El protegería a los niños y a su familia de quien fuese, nada lo detendría, nunca.

**.**

**Hola! Lamento el retraso.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del Capitulo. Veamos si adivinaron algunos de los seres que aparecerán próximamente en la Reunion llamada por los Guardianes.**

**Que les esperara a los Guardianes? Que es lo que trama Pitch?**

**Eso, mi querido lector, lo conocerás pronto! Comenta, Sígueme y hazme Favorito! Entre más paga de Comentarios, será menos la espera para un nuevo Capítulo.**

**Hasta Pronto, cuídense… Y que Viva México!**

**.**


	6. VI Que es lo que ocurre? VI

**Frost Vs. Black!**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny - Conejo**

**Pitch Black - Pitch Oscuro**

**North - Norte**

**.**

**Hola~! Vaya! Cuantos Comentarios, me hacen en verdad feliz y alegre! :D**

**GRACIAS!**

**.**

**Agradecimientos especialmente para aquellos tan lindos y sexys Comentarios! XD**

** : Me alegra que ambos de mis Fics de RoTG te gusten. :3 Y que bien que tomas enseguida la idea de quienes son los personajes, aunque faltan más :P Gracias por tu Comentario!**

**Believeitornotimamom: Pronto conocerás a los demás personajes, ha! Y también me encanto como Viveca defendió a su hombrecito. Gracias por Comentar. :D**

**Venture into the imagination: Así es, México colega! Espero y mantengas tu promesa, esperare tu Comentario en este Capítulo. ;) Gracias!**

**Andy: He aquí el siguiente Capítulo! Disfruta y gracias por Comentar! :B**

**.**

**Aquellos que nos protegen no deben de tardar.**

**.**

El Palacio de Hielo estaba listo en cuestión de minutos para recibir a los invitados que fueron llamados, además de los Guardianes restantes que no tardaron en aparecer. Sandy y Viveca llegaron enseguida en el aeroplano dorado donde en una de sus alas se encontraba el Hada de los Dientes con una gran sonrisa que se hiso aun mas grande al ver el espíritu de invierno sonreírle, abriendo sus brazos para atraparla en cuanto ella se arrojo a él.

-Hola Tooth.- Jack le dedico su sonrisa característica, no dejando que la emergencia arruinara sus momentos. -Hola Jack.- Tooth le sonrió de vuelta con la misma felicidad que siempre tenía consigo.

Los otros cuatro Guardianes observaron esto con una sonrisa. La joven pelirroja observo esto, y Bunnymund sintió una mano tocar su brazo.

-Si?- El Guerrero bajo la mirada a un lado suyo para ver a la joven que seguía observando a Jack y Tooth. -Acaso ellos son…?- Bunnymund sonrió y afirmo antes de voltear a ver a la pareja de inmortales. -Sí, ellos dos están casados. Jack Frost y Toothiana Frost, el Guardian de la Diversion y la Guardiana de las Memorias.- Ella afirmo con una sonrisa.

North se acerco a ambos que se separaron, Tooth saludo a North con un abrazo para después hacer lo mismo con Sandy, Viveca y Bunnymund. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la invitada. Las plumas de su cabeza se esponjaron a la sorpresa de tan tierna y linda joven.

-Oh! Hola!- Los ojos de Tooth reflejaron la misma felicidad de hace unos instantes. -Hola. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es April. April Florus.- La joven pelirroja saludo con una pequeña y alegre sonrisa.

Tanto Tooth como Sandy se sorprendieron, Viveca no comprendió esto al momento pero entonces lo hizo, procesando lo ocurrido.

_-Nos has llamado por ella?-_ Pregunto Viveca acercándose a April que se sorprendió a la gran armadura que se acercaba a ella. -Sí, y no solo por ella.- Aclaro North.

"Entonces… que es lo que ocurre North?"

Todos observaron la entrada en el Salón del Globo, una joven pareja entro en el Salón.

-Eros! Psique! Cuanto tiempo!- North abrió sus brazos sonriendo en bienvenida a ambos seres.

Eros era un antiguo ser alado representante del Amor con la imagen de de un joven aproximadamente de la edad del joven espíritu, Jack Frost. Piel clara, de corto cabello café cenizo decorado con una diadema de oro con la forma de hojas de laurel, y unos ojos cafeces que los observaba con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido mucho North.- Respondió Eros, vestido con una Clámide blanca y roja, cintas doradas en muñecas y a la mitad de los muslos, calzando unas sandalias doradas griegas hasta la mitad de la pierna.

**[ Estos fueron los modelos que me gustaron para describir el personaje mejor, aclaro que estas imágenes NO son mías…**

** kiddy-chan. deviantart art/ Cupid-es-amor- 134012724**

**Solo copien y peguen y eliminen los espacios de esta dirección. :D ]**

Tomándolo del brazo una bella mujer de piel clara como la porcelana de cabello rojizo y largo a media espalda tambien los observo. Sus ojos claros y grises reflejaban inocencia junto con sus rasgos faciales suaves y finos atrayendo paz a su alrededor.

-Hola.- Sonrió con dulzura manteniéndose serena, el Peplo azul cristalino que vestia reflejaba aun más su serenidad, y calzando tambien unas sandalias cafés griegas hasta el tobillo.

**[ aka-shiro. deviantart art/Psyche- 360467956]**

Ambos se acercaron al líder de los Guardianes quien los recibió gustoso, ofreciéndoles galletas. Jack saludo a Eros, ambos chocando palmas en el aire mientras que Tooth abrazaba a Psique.

-Se ve que no has cambiado ni un poco, amigo.- Eros volteo a ver a Bunnymund que lo saludo dándole una palmada en los hombros. -Jajaja, tienes razón Bunnymund. Igual tú. Sigues siendo igual de alto.- Recalco Eros con una sonrisa a lo que Bunnymund mejoro su postura, colocándose en su altura correcta con orgullo.

Sandy se acerco a Eros que lo saludo cordialmente, después de todo, Sandy era el primer Guardián que MiM había escogido. El pequeño Guardián presento a Viveca quien los saludo con respeto.

-Me alegra que MiM haya escogido a otra Guardiana.- Confeso Psique con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo reír a los demás.

North se cruzo de brazos tras la pequeña reunión y les indico el Globo de la Fe que se encontraba en el salón. Cada uno de ellos observo el Globo iluminado por cada Luz de Fe de todos los niños en el mundo que creían en ellos. Antes de comenzar, unos pasos detrás de ellos se escucharon.

-Eh?- El primero en voltear hacia atrás fue Jack que se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Ahora frente a ellos un largo y alto esqueleto los observaba, vestido en un traje negro con delgadas líneas blancas con un moño de murciélago. Sus oscuras cuencas parecían asimilar que los observaba debido a que no poseía ojos. Una "sonrisa" pareció formarse en su cráneo alzando una mano caminando hacia ellos.

-Hola! Lamento el retraso.- Se disculpo el esqueleto, Jack no sabía qué hacer o pensar.

Pero eso sí, antes de reaccionar para atacar a la extraña y temible criatura, North se alejo de ellos para saludar al alto, MUY alto esqueleto que fácilmente sobrepasaba a North.

-Jack! Tiempo sin verte viejo amigo!- El esqueleto también llamado Jack sonrió aun más. -North! En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo, mirate!.- El joven espíritu de invierno, confuso volteo a ver a Tooth. -Jack?- Tooth sonrió. -Si Jack, el también se llama Jack. Su nombre completo es Jack Skellington.- Explico Tooth, Jack apenas lo lograba comprender, observando la escena frente a él.

* * *

-Pero eso no es posible! Como puede pasar esto si para eso está Jack, amigo!- Exclamo Bunnymund.

Todos habían escuchado las razones del porque de la reunión, y Bunnymund como los demás se sorprendieron al oír la razón de esto. No solo había sido por la llegada e invocación de la Primavera en un estado físico, ahora era el peligro de una tormenta de nieve que podría poner en peligro no solo al Continente Americano, sino a la Pascua en todo el continente.

-Lo sabemos Bunny, yo creí que era acción de Jack.- Confeso North recibiendo una mirada del albino. -Pero no porque lo hiciera por maldad, claro está.- Aclaro North por la mirada del Joven Espíritu.

Bunnymund bajo la mirada para ver a April que seguía a su lado.

-Lo sé… pero esto no solo me afectara a mí. Esto también afectara la estación predominante que es la Primavera, esto podría afectar a April también.- Bunnymund explico la situación que se avecinaba.

North afirmo, pensando lo que podría ocurrir si no llegaban al fondo de lo que ocurría.

-Jack.- Ambos Espíritu y Esqueleto voltearon a verlo. -Frost.- El joven sonrió y escucho atentamente. -Jack, tu eres el único que puede soportar esas bajas temperaturas dentro de esa tormenta así que deberás ir a verificar lo que pasa con ella.- Jack afirmo. -Pero antes debes de ir con Phil, debes de ir preparado así que ve con él.- El Yeti le indico que lo siguiera, Jack volteo a ver a Tooth que movía su mano despidiéndose por esos momentos de él.

* * *

A una distancia considerable del Palacio de Hielo, Bía observaba el lugar rodeado de hielo, sin ser molestada por la baja temperatura del Polo Norte. A un lado de ella una pesadilla golpeaba el suelo con sus patas, esperando a la joven que sin decir palabra alguna subió a esta para salir trotando por los aires.

-Dile al Rey que están reunidos.- El gran corcel relincho para entonces caer en picada a gran velocidad, atravesando el suelo donde las sombras se posaban.

* * *

El viaje fue veloz y en un instante salió de otro suelo hecho de piedra oscura y lisa. Bía bajo del corcel de un salto y al caer se arrodillo. La oscura y siniestra risa de satisfacción del Rey de las Pesadillas se escucho en la oscura Guarida.

**-Tu turno.- **Hablo Pitch.

En su trono, Pith observo a un lado en cuanto Samhain salió de un pasillo oscuro donde sus ojos naranja brillaron como una incandescente llama. Su rostro se volvió a marcar con una sonrisa de Cheshire Cat.

-Tras tanto tiempo… al fin regresare a MI reino.- Exclamo Samhain peinando su cabello naranja hacia atrás, arreglando entonces su corbata naranja.

Comenzando a reír fue rodeado por Arena de Pesadilla antes de desaparecer. Eris observo esto sentada en una roca, molesta, pensando en el percance que había obtenido con el Caballero. Volteo a ver a Pitch en su trono, completamente tranquilo.

**-Que es lo que te molesta Eris? Alguna sorpresa?- **Se burlo Pitch.

La rubia se levanto furiosa, observándolo.

-No me contaste todo sobre Sandman! Porque rayos no me informaste de esa mujer vestida en armadura!- Grito furiosa, evitando hacer algo indebido contra Pitch en su territorio.

Pitch la observo, una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

**-Veraz Eris, por lo visto no te has estado enterado de los recientes cambios en los Guardianes. Los cuales dejaron de ser cuatro.-** Eris se sorprendió por ello y siguió observando a Pitch. **-Hace casi cinco años, MiM escogió a otro Guardián. El Caballero Blanco, Viveca.-** Eris trato de ocultar su sorpresa, recordando a aquella mujer que la abofeteo.

Su furia se marco más, no dejaría que esa mujer se saliera con la suya tras atreverse a abofetear su rostro.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que conozcas de esa Guardiana.- Le pidió a Pitch que solo afirmo señalándole que se acercara para escuchar lo que le contaría ya que sería larga la historia por contar.

* * *

-No quería decir esto frente a Jack, no sé cómo podría reaccionar…- Toothiana observo a los demás Guardianes y Espíritus. -Pitch… Pitch Black ha vuelto de nuevo.- Todos sintieron sus cuerpos congelarse.

North rasco su mentón por encima de su blanca barba, Bunnymund repentinamente se volvió pensativo mientras que Sandy y Viveca se vieron entre sí.

_-No puede suceder, por lo menos no por ahora.-_ Hablo Viveca recordando lo débil que el Rey de las Pesadillas se había vuelto tras la última batalla que tuvieron contra él.

Tooth afirmo volteando a ver a los ojos a cada uno.

-Lo sé, pero lo escuche.- Tooth fácilmente sintió la mirada de todos en ella. -Él me llamo, solo una vez… dándome a conocer que él ha vuelto.- North negó, su panza le advertía de algo, algo sumamente grande y nada bueno.

* * *

El corto y desordenado cabello violeta se meció al ritmo de su cuerpo que lanzaba patadas y golpes a cuanta figura de Arena Negra se acercaba a ella. Deshizo una tras otra sin parar hasta que su cuerpo le indico descanso, la arena volvió al suelo debajo de ella.

-Cuál es tu nombre?- Sin la necesidad de voltear hacia atrás, Bía respondió. -Bía. El tuyo?- Pregunto de vuelta. -Eris. Centro?- Bía volteo hacia atrás sonriendo con gran orgullo y malicia. -Violencia. Centro?- Eris sonrió sujetando frente a ella la hermosa manzana dorada. -Discordia. Este juego será interesante, no lo crees?.- Sonrió Eris. -Ni que lo digas.- Exclamo Bía volviendo a su estancia de pelea sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies moverse.

* * *

En el Palacio de Hielo, en una de la habitaciones donde varios Yetis observaron a Jack con diferentes accesorios y ropas en sus manos. Jack trago saliva y enseguida salto hacia una de las vigas de madera en el techo alejándose de los Yetis.

-North no dijo nada de cambios!- Los Yetis se miraron entre si antes de voltear a ver a Phil con una cuerda en sus manos.

-Frugdamta!- Exclamo Phil alzando la cuerda.

El albino entre cerró los ojos tratando de recordar que significaba esa palabra en el lenguaje Yeti según lo que había aprendido con North desde hace años.

-Frugdamta. Atra… Atrápen… Atrápenlo.- Jack observo a cada Yeti voltear a verlo. -Oh no.- Jack sonrio divertido al ver a los Yetis tan decididos. -Frugdamta!- Gritaron los Yetis al unisonó.

Jack rió listo para el reto.

**.**

**Wouw! Quien ganara? ;P**

**Quien da más quien da menos por su favorito? Quien ganara? **

**Bueno, ya hemos visto parte de los Espíritus Guardianes. Espero las imágenes de cada uno les haya gustado.**

**Veremos cómo más seres se unen a la batalla que podría comenzar en poco… que ocurrirá?**

**Pronto lo descubriremos en los Capítulos por venir.**

**Y no lo olviden, sigan Comentando. Los leeré pronto! Cuidense, hasta pronto! **

**.**


End file.
